Ryoma's Sick Day
by IntertwinedRoses
Summary: It is a regular day at Seishun Academy - That is, until the Tennis Team discovered that their little Ochibi is missing. Sakuno and Ryoma bond in the time that she spends trying to heal him. Ryoma is confused as to why Sakuno refuses to accept his confession of feelings. RyoXSaku.


**Disclaimer: **TeniPuri/Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the author, creator or the characters.

(If I were, Ryoma and Sakuno would be married and Ryoma wouldn't be so dense :P)

**A/N:** Happy New Year people! A little late, but still (:

So this is my attempt at PoT, and I think it turned out alright. Tennis is one of my favourite sports, and I love the series.

Not much of romance in the Manga, but the matches were awesome d(^-^)b

There are some Japanese suffixes, and you can check out the translations at the bottom of the Fic.

Ryoma x Sakuno 4ever (:

Please R&R!

* * *

It was a bright, summer day, with only a hint of a cool breeze wafting through the air.

Sounds of balls hitting the court could be heard from the distance as the Seigaku Tennis Team practiced.

There was, however, someone missing.

"WHERE'S RYOMA-SAMA?!" Tomoka screeched.

Everyone covered their ears in the fear of going deaf.

"A-ano, Tomo-chan, I-I think he's sick," the shy girl beside her whispered.

"Sakuno! How'd you know?" Tomoka asked loudly.

" Obaa-san told me," Sakuno said sheepishly.

"Whaaaat? Ochibi's sick?" Momo said incredulously.

"Ryoma's sick? Inui, you gave him your super juice, didn't you?" Fuji said wickedly.

The data man cleared his throat.

"You're 99.8% correct."

"We should go visit him, Nya!" Momo said slyly.

"Yeah! We're coming too!" Tomoka cheered.

"N-Nani? U-um I-I don't think I can go…I have an E-English essay due tomorrow…" Sakuno trailed off at the team's skeptic looks.

"F-fine," she muttered. "I'll come."

* * *

A stumbling Ryoma answered the door when Horio rang the doorbell.

"Go away. You guys are too annoying," he coughed.

"M-maybe we should l-leave," Sakuno said quietly, tugging on Tomoka's sleeve.

"Nya! Ochibi! Don't be so mean! We came here to help you!" Momo whined.

"I don't need your help," Ryoma glared.

"Even when you're sick, you're still as rude as ever," Horio commented dryly.  
"Horio!" Sakuno scolded.

Ryoma couldn't believe it. All he wanted was an afternoon of peace...WITHOUT his irritating sempais.

"I'm sick. Leave." He said bluntly.

A wave of dizziness passed over him and he nearly collapsed. Looks like his fever wasn't going away anytime soon.

"R-Ryoma-kun! Daijobu?" Sakuno said worriedly, placing a hand on his burning forehead.

"You're running on a high temperature! Just WHAT were you thinking?!" Sakuno accused, completely forgetting to be embarrassed in her state of

dismay.

Ryoma nearly passed out and merely groaned, leaning on her for support.

Sakuno blushed, realizing how close he was.

"C-come on, I-I'll get you some ice," she stammered, leading the dazed tennis prodigy towards his couch.

Leaving a stunned tennis team in their wake.

"Uh…we…uh, have to, uh, do last minute errands, so uh, see you later, Sakuno," Momo called quickly, hustling the team and Tomoka away.

"But I want to stay with Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka protested. "We're also hitting the mall after, so we'll go shopping with you," Momo added, wincing

when the team shot him glares.

"YAY! Sakuno, good luck!" She raced off towards the subway station, leaving the rest of the forlorn Seigaku tennis team to trail after her.

"E-eh..?! D-demo..!" Sakuno stared after them weakly.

Then Ryoma coughed from his position on the couch, reminding her of the current situation.

She snapped into attention and hurried quickly towards him.

"R-Ryoma-kun? Daijobu?" She asked quietly, resting a hand on his neck.

Unknown to her, it left shivers down his spine.

"Water," he rasped.

Sakuno nodded and poured a glass of ice ponta (his favourite) and handed it to him.

He gulped down the whole glass in one swallow and sighed in relief as the cold beverage eased some of his heat.

"R-Ryoma-kun? A-ano..I'm going to buy some medicine for you ok?" She smiled softly.

_Cute_...

Ryoma blinked. He did NOT just think that. Sakuno Ryuuzaki is not cute. Except when she smiles. When she smiles at HIM.

"Hn." He looked away from her warm smile.

Her gaze fell and she got up to leave but Ryoma's hand shot up to grip her arm.

"Matte," he said.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said confusedly.

He cleared his throat. Why did he just do that?

"Be careful." He kept his face carefully masked, even in his state of sickness.

A smile broke out on her delicate features. "I will." She squeezed his hand gently and left.

Ryoma lifted his hand that she touched and stared at it.

What just happened?

* * *

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called as she stepped once again into the Echizen household, holding a bag containing his fever medicine.

There was an answering cough from the kitchen.

"Ryoma-kun! You should be lying down!" Sakuno scolded, setting down the purchased bag.

He looked up to see a pair of worried brown eyes leaning towards him to check his temperature.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"No you're not! Go back to bed and I'll bring you some medicine," Sakuno said sternly.

"But-" he protested.

"No buts, Ryoma-kun! You need the rest! How else do you expect to get better?" She planted a hand on her hip and bit her lip.

Ryoma found himself mesmerized by her alluring soft pink lips.

"I can think of many different ways," he smirked, putting his lips next to her ear.

Sakuno shivered unconsciously and blushed scarlet.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She said, scandalized.

Another wave of heat passed over him abruptly and he staggered, griping Sakuno's arm to keep himself upright.

"Ryoma-kun! Go to bed!" Sakuno scolded.

He nodded, too tired to argue and slumped towards his room.

* * *

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno peeked into his room tentatively, holding a tray with his lunch and medicine.

He groaned and rolled over on his bed, clutching his stomach. "Here, drink this. Are you hungry?" She asked, handing him the mug of cold medicine. He

shook his head weakly, gulping down the liquid and making a face.

Bitter.

"Do you want some ponta?" Sakuno offered.

Ryoma smirked, and leaned towards the pigtailed-girl.

"I'm cold."

Sakuno blushed and nodded.

"I-I'll get you some thicker blankets, R-Ryoma-kun," she stammered.

"Yadda. I don't need them."

"E-eh? Demo..." Sakuno bit her lip in confusion.

Ryoma stared at her lips heatedly.

"You'll have to keep me warm," he murmured in her ear poisonously.

"E-EHH? R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno protested weakly.

He smirked, pulling the blushing girl in a tight embrace.

"Sakuno," he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent of strawberries and roses.

Sakuno froze. "R-Ryoma-kun!"

She struggled, pushing against his iron grip. "You're sick!"

"I'm fine." He muttered, keeping the said girl locked in his arms.

"Demo..!" Sakuno started.

Ryoma couldn't stand it anymore. Sakuno's soft breasts were pressing into his chest, lighting an unfamiliar flame.

He groaned in frustration.

"Stop moving, Ryuzaki," he hissed.

Sakuno froze. Was he mad at her? He sure sounded like it.

"G-gomen, R-Ryoma-kun," she apologized.

Ryoma tightened his arms around her.

Sakuno pouted unconsciously.

. . . This led to the end of Ryoma's already-hanging-over-the-edge sanity to snap.

He pushed her against the wall, locking her hands together and capturing her lips.

Sakuno gasped and Ryoma took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

He groaned. Her lips were so much softer and sweeter than he had ever dreamed. Er- IF he had ever dreamed about her. Which he didn't.

Oh who was he kidding? Of _course_ he did.

Sakuno panted as Ryoma drew back. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw her dazed look, swollen lips, disheveled hair and heaving chest.

He stared heatedly at her, his eyes representing molten gold.

"Sakuno…" he whispered.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

"_RYOMA_," he corrected.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she half-shouted.

"_Ryoma_," he argued.

"Ryoma-kun-"

He crashed his lips to hers, nipping at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sakuno obeyed, opening her mouth hesitantly. Ryoma plunged his tongue

into her warm caverns and began to explore.

Sakuno probed with her tongue tentatively, unsure as to what to do.

Ryoma fought a groan as he felt the pigtailed girl's small tongue lick his own.

He pressed harder, lips moving with increasing passion.

Sakuno buried her hands in Ryoma's jade-green mane, tangling her slim fingers with emerald locks, tugging at him gently.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, relishing in the feeling of her soft, round body pressed against his own hard, masculine body.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, afraid if he continued, he would cross the line.

He rested his forehead against hers as they both struggled for air.

"R-Ryoma-kun."

"Sakuno … I asked you to call me Ryoma. Would you like a replay of your punishment?" Ryoma smirked suggestively.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"R-Ryoma."

He flashed her a rare smile and began to absentmindedly twirl a lock of auburn hair between his fingers as he gazed at Sakuno.

"A-are you feeling better now?" Sakuno asked hesitantly.

Ryoma closed his eyes, ignoring her question, and letting his head drop onto the girl's lap.

"R-Ryoma!" Sakuno gasped, straining to move from her spot.

"Pillow," he murmured, smirking arrogantly as he closed his amber eyes.

Sakuno uttered a low sigh and looked down at the green-haired prodigy fondly.

She caressed his tresses idly, humming soft nothings.

His lips twitched slightly, a start of a small smile, as Ryoma drifted off at Sakuno's gentle lullaby.

"I love you," Sakuno whispered wistfully, her voice almost inaudible. She chuckled to herself and smiled bitterly. "But you can never like a person like me."

"Who says I don't?"

Sakuno gasped.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she stammered, slipping back to the old suffix.

"Sakuno. Who says I don't like you?" Ryoma's head shot up and he stared into her ginger orbs heatedly.

"I-I don't know … I-it just seems really unlikely that someone like _you _would like someone like _me_," she sighed unhappily.

"B-but you know, a girl can always dream," Sakuno smiled brightly and shook her head. "K-keep sleeping, R-Ryoma-kun. Gomen for waking you."

Ryoma frowned. Seriously, how _dense_ could this girl _be_? And they call _him_ thick-headed?

"Sakuno," he said sternly. "Do you really think I would kiss someone I didn't like?"

She looked down sadly. "I-I don't know, R-Ryoma-kun. I'm nobody," she answered softly.

"Sakuno. Look at me," he lifted her chin and forced her to look to stare straight into his intense golden eyes.

"Don't you get it? I like you. Heck, I _love_ you!" Ryoma growled fiercely.

"L-liar," Sakuno pulled her head away from him and stood up unsteadily.

"If you feel alright now, Ryoma-kun, I'll be leaving," she said politely, proud that she hadn't stuttered a single word.

"Like hell you can!" Ryoma snarled. He sprang to his feet and grabbed her wrist, compelling her to look at him once more. "You can't leave until you understand!"

"Understand what, Ryoma-kun? That you're playing with my feelings? That I'm only some kind of toy that you can throw away once you're done with

it?" Sakuno raised her voice slightly, anger seeping through her normally kind features.

"You think I would do that? I _love_ you!" he yelled, glaring at her hotly.

"You're lying," she repeated, all the fury she held suddenly deflated. She put on a smile and picked up her school bag.

"See you tomorrow, Echizen-san," she said coldly, sweeping away from his room and to the front door.

**_Echizen-san_**_? Did she just call me __**Echizen-san**__?!_ Ryoma gritted his teeth and sprinted towards her.

Sakuno frowned when she felt a slight wind blow past her. "What do you want, Echiz–"

She turned around, but was cut off by Ryoma's lips colliding with hers.

"R-Ryoma –"

He ravaged her lips, moving torridly and with renewed vigour. She froze, trying to protest, but gave up when he licked her bottom lip, letting herself be

swept along. _Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please let this moment last,_ Sakuno prayed silently as she moved her plush lips fervently.

They were both panting when Ryoma finally broke the kiss.

"Sakuno. Can't you see? _I love you_," Ryoma begged, molten gold searching amber.

"W-what if this is what you think _today_? What if you change your mind _tomorrow_? R-Ryoma-kun, _love_ isn't a word you can just throw around," Sakuno

murmured miserably, her burgundy orbs filling with tears.

"I won't! Can't you see? I've always liked you! And that's _never_ going to change!" Suddenly, his eyes were shining and his lips curved into a wide smile.

"It could change one day," Sakuno told him sadly.

"No, it won't. I won't let it," Ryoma promised, eyes eager with a light Sakuno had never seen before.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean …," her voice broke, and she gazed at him hopelessly.

"_Yes, Sakuno_."

And with that, she broke down.

"S-Sakuno? Hey! W-What's wrong?" Ryoma stammered (such a rare occurrence), kneeling to the ground worriedly.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

He stiffened. She was about to pull back and apologize when he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her furiously.

Sakuno sobbed at his actions and buried her face in his chest.

"_Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno_," he said her name like a mantra, like it was a life line, a religion. He cradled her body and rocked her gently.

"I love you, Ryoma," she smiled, tilting her head up. Her eyes were still glittering with unshed tears, her cheeks were pink, her pigtails messed up and she was clutching at his shirt firmly.

She was beautiful.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confusedly.

"Silly Ryoma-kun! These are happy tears," Sakuno smiled, and the world seemed a whole lot brighter to him.

"Don't leave me," he said, a moment of vulnerability as he gazed into her eyes with unhidden loneliness.

"I won't Ryoma. Ever," she comforted him, running a slender hand through his jade locks. She began humming a song softly and smiled down at him.

He returned the smile crookedly, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes once more.

"Don't worry Ryoma. I'm here," were the last words he heard before surrendering himself to much-needed slumber.

* * *

"You know Ryoma, I never thought of you as the cheesy type," Sakuno said thoughtfully.

Ryoma scowled and crossed his arms. "Blame the tennis team," he grumbled.

She couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled expression.

They were currently seated on his bed (well, Sakuno sitting, Ryoma lying on his back with his hands behind his head), simply enjoying each other's

presence before Tomoka came to drag Sakuno off to buy groceries. Ryoma had offered to accompany her instead, but Tomoka had insisted just the two

of them alone (no doubt she wanted the details of Sakuno's little 'visit' to the 'sick' Ryoma-sama).

Silence filled the room, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, and they both replayed their own thoughts.

"Come here," Ryoma said abruptly, beckoning her with a finger.

"W-why?" she asked nervously, but moving towards him anyway.

A man of few words, Ryoma simply smirked and pulled her to him.

Caught by surprise, Sakuno toppled onto him, landing with a muffled 'oof'.

"Ryoma-kun?" she raised an eyebrow inquiringly as she looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged and laid a hand on her shoulder. She blushed but huddled at his side, laying her head on his chest and listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

A happy sigh escaped her pink lips and she smiled.

"You know Ryoma-kun, you should get sick more often," she murmured quietly.

He turned his head and stared at the girl, smirking.

"Only if you're the nurse," he teased.

"Seriously, Ryoma-kun, _when_ did you get so cheesy?" she muttered, flushing scarlet and hiding her face in his shirt.

"It's _Ryoma_, Sakuno," he reminded her, "and ever since I fell in love with you."

Sakuno blushed harder but smiled widely.

"I love you too, Ryoma."

_Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno. Didn't you know? I've always loved you._

* * *

**A/N:** So here we are! I really love RyoSaku and how they work well even if it was

never really portrayed.

I hope you enjoyed! Any comments/suggestions, please PM me!

R&R (:

~IntertwinedRoses

**Japanese Honorifics:**

_Obaa-san_ - grandmother

_Ochibi_ - our little one/small one

_Nani_ - what?

_-sama_ - is used for people who have higher range, are wiser or older than you. For example, kami-sama (god.)

_-chan_ - is generally used to address kids, but is also used to imply cuteness to the character/person (teenage girls)

_Sempai_ - older classmen/people in higher positions

_Daijobu_ - Are you okay?/How are you feeling?

_Demo_ - but

_Ano_ - um

_-kun_ - is used to refer to males or teen males

_Gomen_ - sorry

_-san_ - a title of respect typically between equals of any age, both formal and informal

_Matte_ - stop/wait

_Yadda_ - informal/slang "no"

_Mada Mada Dane_ - you still have ways to go/not yet


End file.
